


Wires of Life

by Sousukaio98



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: All OCs belongs to me and my friend, Artwork is made by my friend, Creator OCs, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: 8 robot masters,8 stories,Watch it all unfold.





	Wires of Life

**Author's Note:**

> To build there needs to be a foundation, a plan and most importantly, someone to start it all.

Wyetta Stone paced around the waiting room, staring down at the floor. She got this, she definitely got this! All she gotta do is show him the robot master she and the team's been working on and then she can leave the rest to him.

"Hello there." A kind voice greeted and Wyetta snapped her head towards the Father of Robots himself, Dr Thomas Light.

"Hey there! I'm Wyetta Stone, welcome to Nakaume Heavy Machinery Dr Light!" Wyetta greeted enthusiastically, giving out her metallic hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here Miss Stone." Dr Light said, smiling back as he firmly shook her hand. Wyetta let out a big smile, she's glad that he didn't question her metal arm.

"Great! Let me show you around the block." Wyetta said, letting go of the hand as she led Dr Light into the factory and toured the said facility. Things were going smoothly which was a big relief on Wyetta's part. Now all that's left is the main event.

"Well, I bet this is what you're waiting for, here's the Mechanical department." Wyetta said, opening the door to reveal everyone inside hard at work, a robot placed on a metal table in the center of all the workload as still as a mountain.

"Hey y'all, the doc's in!" Wyetta called, making everyone inside pause and snap their heads towards them. They all waved with a couple of 'hellos' here and there before getting back to work, machines won't fix themselves after all.

"Anyway, 'bout you look at here robot? Ya got what we lack to help us fix him?" Wyetta asked when suddenly someone called for her assistance. "Oh, gotta go. Nick needs some extra muscle, tell me if ya need help!"

"Not a problem Miss Stone." Dr Light assured. Wyetta smiled and waved back before jogging off to help her co-worker. The scientist meanwhile walked towards the motionless robot and examined him. There doesn't seem to be any kind of issues with his body and Dr Light was impressed. For a company that doesn't major in robots they did a good job assembling him with just the blueprints he sent. Though he was a bit curious, why make another construction robot? There's already a wide variety of robots who specialise in that catalogue including over SEVEN robot masters! Why add another?

"Impressed? The team worked real hard on it." A voice asked from behind which made Dr Light turned around only to come face to face with a man. He was definitely old but still towers above him and is in great shape.

"Yes, it's very well made and durable. The model is great too, your team did a great job..." Dr Light complimented before cutting himself off when he realised he didn't ask for the man's name.

"The name's Elias Valerio! You can call me Eli for short, nice to meet you Dr Light!" Elias greeted with a hearty laugh, grabbing Dr Light's hand in a strong grip and shaking it just as strongly.

"I feel the same way Mr Eli." Dr Light chuckled, only to stop smiling when Elias suddenly stopped and dropped his hand, eyes darting away.

"Look, could you do me a solid and let Wyetta keep him? Even if he's a prototype and all that. Me and the team already discussed it, she's the one who worked the hardest out of everyone when it came to creating him, it just seemed right to let her keep him." Elias requested, glancing over to the woman in question with a look of guilt on his face. "She definitely deserved it."

"I don't see the problem with it, if what you said is true then I'll allow Block Man to stay with Miss Stone, just so long as Block Man visits my lab for maintenance checkups every now and then." Dr Light agreed after a brief pause, before asking something that has been bothering him for a while, "However I do have to ask, why do you need to build a robot? There's already a wide variety of construction robots and three of my own robot masters we're built for that department."

"Well between you and me, let's just say that this bot will more than just a construction bot." Elias said before elaborating, “Wanted to also act as a way for Wyetta to combat her... Problems.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Dr Light quickly assured, knowing that this is going into a dark direction.

“Yeah, I’m in no position to tell it, that belongs to Wyetta.” Elias said with a chuckle before Wyetta called, “Hey Dr Light, ready to activate this new prototype?”

“Alright Miss Stone, let’s do so.” Dr Light answered back with a smile.

“Well, time for the main event.” Elias said as he, Dr Light and the others gather around the motionless robot and Wyetta, only parting way for the roboticist to install the cognitive circuit into him. Once he does so, he turned back and said with a smile, “Would you like to do the honours, Miss Stone?”

“Yer too kind Doc.” Wyetta laughed before she activated the robot. Deep blue optics flickered to life as the robot sat up. With a big grin, Wyetta announced as everyone else cheered, “Welcome to the world Block Man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sousukaio: Blame Mod for making me do this!  
Mod: Shut up you suggested it in the first place!  
Sousukaio: Fine.. Well, here’s the link to Wyetta Stone, all artwork is brought to you by my friend Mod. P.s: Sorry if it seems rushed.  
https://clusterfrick-of-robots.tumblr.com/post/185313634932/heres-block-mans-creator-my-pen-failed-me-at


End file.
